


Smycz

by VanWindrose



Category: DOGS (Manga)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanWindrose/pseuds/VanWindrose
Summary: Chora akcja ;D Jest brutalnie, ostrzegam. Jeśli nie chcecie wiedzieć co się dzieje, gdy Badou jest na głodzie nikotynowym przy Heine w kościele, to lepiej nie czytajcie
Relationships: Badou Nails/Heine Rammsteiner





	Smycz

Heine wpatrywał się bez emocji w krzyż, odznaczający się czernią na tle kolorowego witraża. Siedział wygodnie, z ramionami przerzuconymi za oparcie kościelnej ławy. Jedynie głuche odgłosy ulicy, które przebijały się przez surowe mury zakłócały spokój pustej świątyni. Przekręcił głowę, wywołując w karku ciche chrupnięcie. Odgiął się w tył i westchnął przeciągle słysząc, że poszedł kolejny szew w jego kamizelce. 

\- Cholera… 

To już kolejny raz, jak jego ciuchy lądują w koszu. Cóż mógł poradzić, że nie są one tak trwałe, jak jego ciało? Przyjrzał się uważniej dziurom po kulach i zaschniętej krwi na czarnej skórze. Jej widok już go nie zaskakiwał. Ilekroć wracał z jakiejś farsy, zawsze musiał się ubabrać. Jego cudotwórcze zdolności prawie zupełnie zabijały w nim czujność i chęć uchylenia się od ataku, co swoją drogą całkiem dobrze dezorientowało przeciwników, których można było potem łatwo eliminować. Wszystkiego były plusy i minusy… Dotknął palcami metalu wżartego w tył jego szyi i przejechał po nim delikatnie, powstrzymując mdłości i obrzydzenie. Uśmiechnął się krzywo, odtwarzając w głowie horror swoich wspomnień. 

Ciszę przerwał nagle huk otwieranych drzwi, które odbiły się od kamiennych ścian. Zaraz potem rozległ się ryk wściekłego rudzielca, który przekroczył próg świętej ziemi i zbluzgał ją wiązanką nieprzyzwoitych epitetów. Szedł główną nawą, zaciskając pięści. Gdy zauważył siedzącego z przodu Heine dostał prawdziwej furii. 

\- Ty… pierdolony… dupku! - oparł stopę o ławę koło albinosa i chwycił spokojnego mężczyznę za kołnierz z zamiarem podciągnięcia go do swojej twarzy, lecz materiał niespodziewanie się urwał i został mu w dłoni. 

\- Co jest? Okres masz? - Zadrwił Heine, napawając się wściekłością jednookiego. 

\- Gnoju! Zostawiłeś mnie tam! - Badou cisnął kawałkiem materiału w twarz mężczyzny. - Wiesz ile kulek mogłem zarobić?! 

\- A wiesz, ile ja zarobiłem? - Chłopak zaprezentował swoją podziurawioną odzież. 

\- Nie porównuj mnie do siebie, ja nie jestem pierdolonym kosmitą! Ja mogłem tam ZGINĄĆ! 

Na Heine nie zrobiło to na nim żadnego wrażenia. 

\- Mówisz, jakby ktoś miał nad tym ubolewać…- albinos zaczął obserwować robaczka biegnącego po jasnym marmurze posadzki, dając wyraz swojego lekceważącego stosunku do życia przyjaciela. 

\- Agrrrrr!!! Nienawidzę cię! - Badou kopnął ławkę i ruszył w kierunku jednego z bocznych ołtarzy – Nigdy więcej mnie nigdzie nie zaciągniesz! Mam cię dosyć, popaprańcu! - Otworzył szafę z bronią i napełnił puste magazynki w swoich ukochanych pistoletach. Nic nie mógł poradzić, że zawsze to on dostawał wszystkie baty. Na skraju nędzy, zdany wyłącznie na siebie, pechowy, uzależniony od ćmików i ciągle dający się wciągnąć w każde gówno frajer. Mimo, że wiedział jak takie wypady zwykle się kończą, to i tak ciągle łaził za tym wybrykiem genetycznym. Nigdy więcej! 

\- Daj spokój, było zabawnie - Białowłosy uważnie zaczął obserwować nadwrażliwca z wpółprzymkniętych powiek, przejeżdżając wzrokiem po całej jego postaci. 

\- Zabawnie?! - Teraz Badou nie wytrzymał. Zrzucił z siebie płaszcz i pokazał zakrwawione ramię - Uważasz, że to zabawne?! Boli jak skurwysyn! – Zaczął lamentować mimo, że ruchowo wydawał się całkiem sprawny. 

\- Tobie to chyba nikt nigdy jaj nie odstrzelił - Heine uśmiechnął się kpiąco. 

\- Ach… Bo tobie tak, prawda? Więc może chcesz sobie przypomnieć? - Badou stanął przed przyjacielem i mierząc się z jego rubinowymi ślepiami, wycelował lufą w jego krocze - Bo aż się dzisiaj prosisz… 

\- Chcesz zabrudzić księżulkowi jego podwórko? 

\- Mam go gdzieś. Z resztą widzę, że go wywiało. Zabawia się z naszym nowym aniołkiem? 

\- Są na zakupach. 

\- Wybornie… Więc mamy czas dla siebie? 

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie wymownie. Chwila się przeciągała, a napięcie narastało. Cienie witraży zaczęły się wydłużać, przybierać chłodniejsze barwy i łamać na ołtarzu. 

\- Oddaj mi fajki. 

Heine prychnął. 

\- Kiedy się zorientowałeś? - Wyciągnął zza siebie pudełko i zaczął je obracać w palcach, przyglądając się zabawnemu napisowi: ZAGRAŻA TOBIE I OSOBOM W TWOIM OTOCZENIU. 

\- Nie musisz mnie bardziej drażnić. I tak mam ci ochotę zgotować niezły wpierdol - Badou wycelował w jego głowę z dzikim wyrazem twarzy. Jego postawa zaczęła robić się chłodniejsza, bardziej stanowcza i pewna siebie. 

Czerwonooki poczuł przyjemny dreszczyk, który przebiegł mu po plecach. Lubił to. Zebrał się z ławki i stanął przed zaskoczonym Badou, nadziewając się praktycznie na lufę, która teraz wymierzona była w jego serce. Rozerwał folie, otworzył opakowanie i zębami wyciągnął jednego papierosa. Następnie sięgnął powoli dłonią do kieszeni spodni rudowłosego i wsuwając w nią dwa palce, wydobył zapalniczkę z wizerunkiem nagiej kobiety. Napawając się coraz większym zirytowaniem i wściekłością przyjaciela, odpalił fajkę i zaciągając się ostro dymem, chuchnął nim prosto w twarz zielonookiego. Następnie rzucił peta na podłogę i z czystą satysfakcją zmiażdżył go podeszwą swojego buta. 

\- Teraz to przegiąłeś, kutasie - Badou pociągnął za spust, nie wytrzymując nerwowo. 

W tym samym momencie Heine zrobił błyskawiczny unik, wykręcając dłoń atakującego. Rozległ się huk wystrzału, który odbił się głośnym echem od gładkich ścian. Nie udało mu się jednak całkowicie obezwładnić mężczyzny, bo ten wyciągnął zza pasa drugi pistolet, przez co musiał odskoczyć i schować się za jedną z ław, by nie zostać trafionym. 

\- Kulisz ogon, tchórzu?! - Krzyknął Badou, coraz bardziej ulegając skutkom niedoboru nikotyny - Chodź! Daj mi się nafaszerować ołowiem! Ach, ten zapach dymu! - Zaciągnął się powietrzem, całkowicie zatracając się w szaleństwie. 

Jak na żądanie, białowłosy wyłonił się i również wyciągnął broń. Zaczęła się seria strzałów przy akompaniamencie przeraźliwego chichotu jednookiego, który dziurawił otoczenie jak szwajcarski ser. Heine przeładowywał w ukryciu magazynki, gdy nagle wszystko ucichło. Nie przejmując się jakoś specjalnie, wyszedł z kryjówki i wycelował w miejsce, gdzie powinien znajdować się świr na głodzie, lecz przed sobą miał tylko pusty ołtarz. 

\- A ku ku - Usłyszał za plecami. 

Padł na kolana obezwładniony bólem, gdy kule przeszyły jego klatkę piersiową. Posadzka zalała się czerwienią. Odkaszlnął kilka razy, dławiąc się własną krwią wkurzony, że nie może nawet przekląć. 

\- Trafiony… - Badou podszedł do cierpiącego i pociągnął go za włosy tak, by tamten spojrzał mu w twarz – Lubisz to, co? - Powiedział widząc dziki błysk w czerwonych oczach. Wytrącił mu z ręki broń i chwycił za resztki ubrania, ciągnąc go przez środek kościoła pod ołtarz, by następnie pchnąć na schody. 

Białowłosy zdążył już się zregenerować i wypluć naboje, które w cudowny sposób przemieściły się w jego organizmie do przełyku. Zanim wstał i otarł stróżkę krwi, został przyszpilony do podłoża przez wojskowego buta. Kręgosłup boleśnie odczuł ostre krawędzie marmuru. O mało nie przewrócił oczami. Wygodniejszej miejscówki już sobie nie mogli znaleźć? 

\- Wypieprzę cię tak, że przez miesiąc nie wstaniesz - wyszeptał Badou, oddając się cudownemu drapieżnemu uczuciu, które zaczęło się kłębić w okolicach jego podbrzusza. Kucnął nad leżącym, pochylając się nieznacznie, by zbliżyć do siebie ich twarze. 

\- Jesteś idiotą? Po minucie nie zostanie żaden ślad, że mnie rżnąłeś – Heine pokazał kły w uśmiechu i również odwzajemnił błyszczący wzrok. Zastanawiał się, jak bardzo musi być popierdolony, skoro podnieca go takie cholerstwo. Sięgnął ręką i wsunął ją pod koszulkę mężczyzny, przejeżdżając palcami po umięśnionym brzuchu i sięgając nimi pod bieliznę. Rude kosmki włosów opadały po obu stronach jego głowy, a zielone oko z wyższością przewiercało jego ubranie, chcąc już je z niego zedrzeć. 

Chęć mordu przerodziła się nagle w coś zupełnie innego. Oboje złączyli usta w pożądliwym pocałunku, wpijając się w siebie, jakby zatapiali w ofierze ostre kły. Badou nie miał ochoty pierdolić się z ubraniem, dlatego wyciągnął scyzoryk i rozerwał kamizelkę Heine, która i tak była już w opłakanym stanie. Chłopak syknął, gdy ostrze przecięło jego skórę, lecz nie mógł warknąć, bo jego wargi zajęte były aktualnie czymś innym. Poczuł przyjemność, jaką dawał mu ból i spojrzał w twarz rudowłosego. Całowali się szaleńczo, patrząc sobie w oczy i zsuwali z siebie spodnie, ocierając się o siebie biodrami. Paznokcie ostro zaznaczały swoją obecność na ich bladych ciałach, gdzieniegdzie wbijając się za głęboko i zdobiąc skórę czerwonym śladem. 

Badou odsunął się nagle i z niesłychaną siłą podciągnął Heine’go do siebie, by następnie obrócić go tyłem i zmusić do pochylenia. Mężczyzna padł na kolana i jedną ręką chwycił piedestału ołtarza, by utrzymać równowagę. Rude włosy połaskotały go w plecy, gdy Badou się pochylił i zatopił zęby w jego ramieniu. Poczuł jak gorący członek napiera na jego pośladki i uśmiechnął się dziko. 

\- Wezmę cię tutaj - Usłyszał nad uchem. Dłoń klęczącego za nim Badou przejechała po jego zakrwawionym torsie i sunęła w górę do jego szyi, by następnie ścisnąć ją mocno. 

\- Tylko spróbuj być delikatny - zagroził Heine, mając ochotę na mocną jazdę. Drżał z wściekłości i podniecenia. Uwielbiał to i zarazem tego nienawidził. Uwięziony pomiędzy tymi uczuciami mógł jedynie poddać się przyjemności, by nie oszaleć. Poczuł wilgotny język na karku, przejeżdżający po jego metalowej obroży i sunący w górę. 

\- Powiedz hau - Badou przygryzł mu ucho, zahaczając o jeden z kolczyków i równocześnie ostro wszedł w białowłosego, który warknął wściekle, kurczowo zaciskając dłonie na chłodnym kamieniu. 

Czysta żądza… Poczuł palce wdzierające się do jego ust. Posmakował własnej krwi. Ból rozrywał go i mieszał się z przyjemnością. Szybkie ruchy, agresja, drapieżność… Sięgnął do swojego krocza nie mogąc już znieść tego napięcia. Zaczął poruszać ręką pobudzając się w rytm ruchów bioder partnera. 

Badou penetrował go z dzikim wyrazem twarzy. Odchylił się po chwili w tył podziwiając gładkie ciało mężczyzny pod sobą, które szpeciła jedynie obrzydliwa szrama na szyi, przykryta częściowo metalowym, bóg wie do czego służącym gównem, wkręconym w kręgosłup. Na skórę pleców padał idealnie wzór witrażu, który przyozdobił ją ciernistymi różami. Jego cierpienie dawało mu pewnego rodzaju satysfakcję. Wiedział że w dziwny, popierdolony sposób jara ich to oboje, więc kontynuował, zupełnie zapominając o znaczeniu słowa hamulec. 

\- Jesteś... kurewsko ciasny - Wysapał rudzielec, zafascynowany całością doznania. Oblizał wargi i przejechał dłonią po wygiętym w łuk kręgosłupie - Nie za ostro? Heine wydał z siebie coś na wzór śmiechu i prychnięcia. 

\- A to już? - Zaszydził albinos, po czym został szarpnięty ostro za włosy i wykręcony tak, że częściowo widział rozwścieczone oko Badou. 

\- Jak ty mnie wkurwiasz - Mężczyzna sięgnął w kierunku swoich porzuconych ubrań i chwycił za pistolet, który przystawił do białej skroni – Mam ochotę ci odstrzelić ten przemądrzały łeb! 

\- Więc zrób to. 

Badou zamarł, widząc powagę w oczach kochanka i jego szalony uśmiech. Zawahał się jedynie chwilę, by potem znów obrzucić masochistycznego popierdoleńca serią wyzwisk i przekleństw, cały czas przystawiając mu lufę do potylicy. Nie miał zamiaru poważnie rozważać tej durnej prośby, lecz nie omieszkał podjąć się tej chorej zabawy, która i jego podniecała. Dochodził, nie powstrzymując swojego głosu ani ciała. Przy pierwszym upojnym skurczu pchnął ostatni raz, przyciskając uda do pośladków i szarpnął za białą czuprynę, ledwo utrzymując w drugiej dłoni pistolet. 

Heine czuł chłód metalu, duszność i dziką przyjemność. Miał ochotę się śmiać i błagać, by pociągnął za spust. Spojrzał w górę na krzyż na ołtarzu, który rozbawił go jeszcze bardziej. 

Bóg. Diabeł. Śmierć. Czy kiedykolwiek, cokolwiek go z tego dosięgnie? Wystarczyła jedna, odpowiednio wycelowana kulka. Czy to naprawdę było takie trudne? Poczuł dreszcz, który wstrząsnął całym jego ciałem. Kochał to uczucie. Odgiął się w tył, gdy zaczęli osiągać swój limit. Czuł jak sperma wypełnia jego wnętrze, a jego własna brudzi posadzkę kościoła. Zacisnął dłoń na szczycie i jęknął, gdy palce Badou przyciągnęły go za włosy do siebie, każąc się wyprostować. Oddychali szybko, przylgnięci do siebie. Heine odgiął głowę w tył, opierając ją na ramieniu partnera, by następnie poczuć jego usta na swoich. Całowali się chwilę, przygryzając wargi. Zadrżał jeszcze ostatni raz, gdy lufa pistoletu przejechała po jego torsie i zatrzymała się na kroczu. 

\- Azor, fajka, aport - Badou szepnął mu w usta zniecierpliwiony i zasapany. 

\- Spierdalaj - Obnażył zęby w uśmiechu i próbował skupić wzrok na twarzy partnera. Usłyszał cichy warkot, wydobywający się z gardła kochanka i przejechał językiem po jego policzku, czerpiąc przyjemność z drażnienia go - Wiesz, że nieposłuszny ze mnie piesek – Pomachał brwiami, nie mogąc się powstrzymać. Wciąż nie miał dosyć. Nawet nie wiedział gdzie rzucił te papierosy. Pewnie walały się pod jakąś ławką. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że w tym momencie nie zostanie mu to odpuszczone. Badou dwóch rzeczy nienawidził najbardziej na świecie. Głodu nikotynowego i drażnienia go podczas niego. Stawał się wtedy najbardziej dziki i nieokiełznany, co Heine’go wręcz uzależniło od niego. Oboje nie znali wtedy żadnych granic. 

Kolejny raz został szarpnięty w górę i tym razem posadzony na blacie ołtarza. 

\- To w takim razie trzeba cię wytresować - Jednookiemu już skończyła się cierpliwość, a jeszcze bardziej wkurwiał go zaciesz na tej wręcz obłędnie, przystojnej mordzie, która wciąż patrzyła na niego z wyższością. … 

***

\- Już nie mogę się doczekać, aż przebierzesz się w te ciuszki!

Drzwi do kościoła huknęły i zamknęły się za księdzem oraz uroczą dziewczyną. Echo kroków zakłóciło świętą ciszę, gdy zaczęli iść główną nawą. 

\- Dobrze zrobiłem wyciągając cię na miasto. Trochę świeżego powietrza nie zaszko… łaa! - Mężczyzna poczuł silne szarpnięcie w bok - Coś się stało, aniołeczku? – Zapytał zaniepokojony czując jak dziewczynie drżą ręce. Pogłaskał ją po głowie, starając się zgadnąć, o co może chodzić. Nagły dotyk obudził w nim zbereźne żądze, które oczywiście jako kapłan, od razu z żalem stłumił. Nie mogła nic powiedzieć, ani przekazać obrazu niewidomej osobie. Jedyne co mogła zrobić, to odciągnąć księdza na bok, by nie poślizgnął się na kałuży krwi. Ze zgrozą oglądała brutalne ślady po walce, aż w końcu jej wzrok padł na ołtarz. Gdyby miała taką możliwość, na pewno by krzyknęła. Jej delikatna psychika i wrażliwość kazały jej się wycofać za plecy zboczonego duchownego i rumieniąc się po same koniuszki uszu, zamknąć oczy z zawstydzenia . 

\- Co się dzieje słoneczko? - Ksiądz zaczął węszyć i zmarszczył nos - Proch… Zapach krwi… Tytoń… I jeszcze…- Oparł dłoń na jednaj z ław i wyczuł poszarpane krawędzie. Powoli zalewała go wściekłość- Co tu się, na rany Chrystusa, działo?! 

\- O, siema księżulku! - Wesoły głos Badou przedarł się do jego uszu - Heine rozpierdolił ci pół kościoła! - Zaciągnął się naraz trzema fajkami, jakie miał między palcami. 

\- Pieprzony, kłamliwy kabel - Odwarknął mu podmiot wypowiedzi. 

Oboje zajmowali blat ołtarza. Białowłosy leżał nagi, wyciągnięty przez całą jego szerokość z rękami za głową, a jednooki w samych spodniach siedział sobie na krawędzi i wymachiwał nogami jak pięciolatek, wpatrując się w dym jak na motyle na łące. 

\- Wstydu nie macie? W Domu Bożym?! - Przycisnął biedną Nill do swojej piersi, trochę wykorzystując sytuację - Do tego krzywiąc psychikę tej niewinnej istocie?! 

\- Zboczeniec - Skomentował Badou z błogością na twarzy, widząc zarumienione policzki kapłana, gdy dziewczyna padła mu w ramiona. Nikotyna słodko rozpływała się po jego ciele. 

\- Odezwał się - Heine uśmiechnął się i bez wstydu zeskoczył na ziemię, świecąc golizną. Zrobiło mu się szkoda Nill, która musi przebywać wśród samych niewyżytych seksualnie idiotów i morderców. 

\- Wyjazd ze świątyni, ale już! Bo zacznę odprawiać egzorcyzmy na waszych splamionych grzechem duszach! - Już miał coś dodać ale się zawiesił. Westchnął i pomasował skroń - Tak po za tym jest nowa robota… 

\- Juchu!- Krzyknął zielonooki. 

\- Najpierw znajdę jakieś spodnie - Heine ruszył do zakrystii. 

\- Znowu kolejne podziurawiłeś? Nie ma już więcej! - Powiedział duchowny nie wierząc, jak bardzo można nie szanować swojej odzieży i czyiś pieniędzy na nie przeznaczonej. 

\- Heine, zastały ci tylko habity, łu chu chu… – Badou zakpił słodko, wyobrażając sobie kolejne dzikie seksy. 

\- Po moim trupie - Białowłosy posłał w jego stronę środkowy palec i szyderczy uśmiech. Chwycił swoje wcześniejsze, lecz z wściekłością odkrył, że są całe w strzępach. I bynajmniej nie spowodował tego przypadek. Spojrzał wilkiem na rozanielonego rudzielca, z ledwością powstrzymując się od rękoczynów. 

\- To, co? Będziesz miał ochotę na czwartą rundę? - Kończą mi się fajki…- Dodał celowo i zalotnie, machając prawie pustym pudełkiem. 

\- Chodź kruszyno, zostawimy panów samych…- Ksiądz czując co się święci, szybko wyprowadził dziewczynę, zakrywając jej oczy i płonące czerwienią uszy. 


End file.
